The present invention relates to rigid containers, and in particular to containers for storing cold nutritional beverages that are mixed immediately before consumption.
Many modern nutritional and dietary supplements are produced as powders that are mixed with a liquid (e.g., water, milk, or juice) immediately before consumption. Typically, the powder/liquid mixture is best if consumed cool (i.e., below room temperature). Therefore, the liquid must be cold before the mixing with the powder to produce a cool powder/liquid mixture immediately after the mixing process. Further, because the liquid is cold at the time of mixing, the powder/liquid mixture must be shaken or stirred vigorously to sufficiently dissolve the powder into the liquid.
Powdered nutritional and dietary supplements are consumed in a variety of locations, such as work or a gymnasium, that typically do not provide kitchen facilities (e.g., refrigerators and counter space) for cooling the liquids and mixing the liquid with the powdered supplement. In these situations, the liquid is often pre-cooled and then stored in a beverage container that is insulated, or is stored in an insulated box. The insulation maintains the liquid at a desired temperature for a few hours, but is bulky and inconvenient to carry. At the time of consumption, the powdered material is poured by hand through an opening of the beverage container, thereby exposing both the powder and the cooled liquid to air-born contaminants and increasing the risk of spillage. After pouring the powder into the liquid, the beverage container is closed and shaken until mixing is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,709, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a multi-chambered substance containment apparatus that includes a base portion for storing a liquid and a rotatable hollow member for storing a powdered substance such that the powdered substance is separated from the liquid by the wall of the hollow member. At a desired time, the hollow member is rotated relative to the chamber, and an opening in the hollow member is aligned with an opening in the base portion, thereby allowing the powdered substance and liquid to mix. The multi-chambered substance containment apparatus thereby avoids the mess and potential contamination that occur when powdered substances are poured into a single chamber container at inconvenient locations.
A problem with the use of multi-chambered containers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,709 (discussed above), for storing nutritional and/or dietary powders is that they do not provide adequate insulation for keeping liquid cool for long periods of time. Possible solutions to this problem would be to insulate the base portion of the multi-chambered container, or to provide an insulated box or wrap that surrounds the base portion. However, all of these solutions would be excessively bulky, and would not optimally retain the fluid in a cooled state.
What is needed is a beverage container that is capable of storing cold liquids for an extended period of time without the need for insulation. What is also needed is a beverage container that facilitates the mixing of powdered substances and liquid, and is easy to clean.
The present invention is directed to a beverage container for storing cooled liquids that are subsequently mixed with powdered substances. In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the beverage container includes an elongated cooling element that is removable for convenient charging (e.g., freezing), and, when attached, is located inside of the beverage container such that the elongated cooling element is surrounded by the liquid to be cooled. In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the beverage container includes a mixing fixture that is mounted on the elongated cooling element such that the mixing fixture is positioned in a central portion of the container, thereby facilitating thorough mixing of the cooled liquid and a powdered substance immediately before consumption.
In accordance with a disclosed embodiment, a multi-chambered beverage container includes a body defining a chamber for storing liquid that is accessible through a first (lower) opening and a second (upper) opening, and a hollow member for storing a powdered substance that is movably mounted over the second (upper) opening formed in the body. A lower cap is mounted over the first (lower) opening formed in the body. The hollow member includes a curved (e.g., spherical) wall and is moveable between a first position in which a portion of the curved wall is disposed to block the second opening of the body such that the liquid chamber is separated from the powdered substance, and a second position in which the second opening aligns with a third opening provided in the hollow member to form a passage between the interior of the body and the interior of the hollow member, thereby allowing the liquid to mix with the powdered substance.
In accordance with the first aspect, an elongated cooling element is mounted on the lower cap and extends into the liquid chamber formed by the body. The lower cap and cooling element are detachable for convenient cleaning and charging (e.g., freezing), and then re-attached immediately before a liquid is poured into the liquid chamber. Because the cooling element can be separated from the remainder of the beverage container, a minimum amount of space is required for charging. Further, because the cooling element extends into the body and is surrounded by the liquid, a highly efficient system is formed that maximizes the cooling capabilities of the cooling element.
In accordance with the second aspect, a mixing fixture is mounted on an end of the elongated cooling element such that the mixing fixture is positioned in a central portion of the liquid chamber. The mixing fixture includes a cone-shaped upper surface having a pointed end extending toward the second opening of the body, and a series of grooves formed in a base portion of the cone-shaped upper surface for efficiently mixing the powdered substance and liquid when the hollow member is rotated into the second position. Because the mixing fixture is mounted on the cooling element, which is detachable, the mixing fixture is easily and conveniently removed for cleaning after each use.
The present invention will be more fully understood in view of the following description and drawings.